From A to Y
by xxDawnxOfxHopexx
Summary: Demyx only wanted a day off from the Organization. He didn't mean to cause problems, but when he stumbles upon a young girl named Ayumi he starts a chain of events that doesn't just effect him, but Axel as well. -More & Pairings inside-
1. Chapter 1: One Bad Day

D Is For Drama

Hello everyone! This is Miya here, meddling in the world of Kingdom Hearts once again! Why? Because I'm so terrible! I know, it's honestly so sad, isn't it? Hahaha! For those of you who don't know me (and that's probably a lot of you, I won't lie, I'm not exactly hugely popular) this is the third installment of my Kingdom Hearts series that I've properly titled Aurora's Angel! Now...sadly the series has been posted totally out of order! The first that's been posted if we're going chronologically is Tears of Angels, if you want to know more about that then check out my profile. It's highly recommended that you've read at least the second half of Tears of Angels if you're going to read this for understanding, but if you're just here for the laughs then pull up a chair! I'll probably end up re-explaining everything in this one, but it'll be from the Organization's point of view!

SO! I said that there'd be more information in here and that little paragraph up there...-points upwards- yes! Yes that one! is the information you'll need! The only other things you need are the following~! For the pairing information...all the pairings are solid-for-sure-to-be-in-the-fic-or-hinted-at-pairings! Some of them may end up overlying on top of each other, but that's just cause everyone loves each other, right?  
**Rating:** T for crud humor  
**Pairings: **Demyx/OC, Axel/OC, Axel/Roxas, Axel/Demyx, Roxas/Xion (Don't hurt me! DX), Possible Roxas/Axel/Xion (lolwin), Saix/Xemnas, Lexeaus/Zexion and various others.

* * *

Chapter 1: One Bad Day

It was a dark day for the Organization, who was extremely lively with their newly recruited female member. If it was lively, one would wonder why the others would tell you it was the darkest days of the organization. The days were dark because none of the male members were used dealing with the complexities of a female, let alone a female with a violent temper. Larxene was prone to attack anyone who messed with her and didn't know that it was a very bad idea to listen to Xigbar, who loved to cause trouble in the lazy days. This led to much trouble for the other members, and when I say the other members, I mean Demyx.

On this specific day, Demyx had been framed with Larxene's lingerie in his bed while he'd been sleeping. He woke to the violent face of a blonde female and let out a frantic scream, proceeding to dart out of his room in his undergarments, without thinking of getting dressed. He was chased all the way into the Grey Area by a rather vicious Larxene and an unable to stop laughing Xigbar. As they entered the Grey Area, it was obvious to the other members, or at least the older members, what had happened. Axel sat on a couch with Xaldin lounging across from him, Vexen had left the castle already as he was the second most targeted member and avoided the place, Lexeaus and Zexion sat across the room from Axel and Xaldin, Luxord was playing with his cards, Marluxia with his scythe, and Saix and Xemnas had yet to enter.

The rest proceeded as one would imagine. Larxene chased Demyx around the Grey Area.

"WATCH IT!" Axel shouted as he was trampled and he shoved Demyx into Xaldin.

"Get off me…" Xaldin snarled as Demyx landed in his lap.

"Sorry!" Demyx jumped over Xaldin and the back of the couch.

"What in the!?" Lexeaus gasped, jumping and knocking into Zexion as the pale mass darted by him.

"Lexeaus! Honestly!" Zexion growled, holding up his now ripped in two book.

"I'm totally sorry!" Demyx cried again.

"Demyx! My game!" Luxord yelled as Demyx jumped into him, sending the cards flying. "Marluxia, help please…"

"Ack!" Marluxia was thrown to the ground by Larxene.

The room was in shambles when Saix finally entered and his eyes scanned the rather annoyed members before jumping instantly to Xigbar. "Xigbar!"

"As if! It was all Larxene!" Xigbar said through his laughter.

"Larxene!" Saix demanded before his eyes could even move to the woman, who froze.

"It's all Demyx's fault!" She insisted.

"DEMYX!" Saix's eyes jumped to the terrified blonde in the corner before jumping backwards in disgust. He hadn't been expecting to see the pale, unattractive form of the sitar playing fool and was taken aback by what he saw.

"I didn't do anything!" Demyx cried and glared around at the other members, who returned his glare doubled, making him squeak. He was fully aware of the fact that he wasn't dressed, which only made him feel further insulted in front of _everyone_. He wanted to melt into a puddle and die.

"The others beg to differ." Saix sighed, clearly annoyed with the lack of order in the room and the nearly naked man before him.

"Since when did you listen to them!?" Demyx insisted.

The others had recovered slightly and Xigbar smirked, "Looks like he forgot to dress again." He said in a smooth tone, making the others laugh.

"Like I had time being chased by the demonic lightning witch!" Demyx shot at Xigbar, who was still laughing with the group. He felt his head spin; he wasn't prepared for such torment. It wasn't even noon and he'd already made a total fool of himself.

Larxene snarled, "You're the one who's been stealing my bras almost daily!"

"Am not!" Demyx frowned heavily, "We've established this before! I wake up and somehow your stupid contraptions are there!"

"Demyx…they're called bras. Got it memorized?" Axel called from the other side of the room in a tone that couldn't be identified as sarcasm or honest help.

"I don't care what they are!" Demyx complained, "I'm hardly interested in them or whatever goes under them! Especially if what both of them belong to is crazy!"

"Excuse me, music boy!?" Larxene demanded.

"I'm not kidding either, you're once crazed bitch!" Demyx insisted hotly before going still under Larxene's gaze.

She pounced, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"D-D-Don't kill me! Please!" Demyx dove to Saix's side, trembling. "I-I-I'm so sick of this! Please tell me you have a mission ready for me today! I don't care what it is! Just get me out of here!"

Larxene knocked Saix and Demyx over, causing the former to frown deeply and the latter to scream loudly. Xigbar smirked, "Dog pile on Demyx!" He shouted and jumped into the brawl. He was quickly followed by a smirking Xaldin, an angered Luxord, a fuming Marluxia, and a revenge driven Lexeaus. Zexion muttering curses as he tried to repair his book and Axel was watching with little interest from his couch.

It was at this point that Xemnas entered, looking for Saix. His face dropped into an irritated frown. "SILENCE!"

Zexion moved to his feet, standing at attention as he looked at Xemnas. Axel also rose to his feet with an 'everyone is doomed but me now' look on his face. The members of the brawl on the floor all moved hastily to their feet as well, standing at attention in a line as soldiers before a general. Saix, growling, also rose up from the pile, leaving the pale mass that was Demyx on the floor whimpering. "Sir." He said shortly.

"What is going on here, Saix?" Xemnas asked, turning to his second in command with the irritated frown still painted on his face. "I thought you said you could handle all ten of them."

Saix glanced about, "I thought that handling them would be as simple as it's always been…"

Xemnas turned to Demyx, "Get off the floor!" He said sharply, watching as Demyx moved to his feet, still shaking in fear. "Someone explain to me what's happened!?" Everyone burst out at once, trying to get in their side of the story and Xemnas's frown fell further. "In an organized fashion! This is an organization not a pub! Axel…you haven't said anything, perhaps you can explain without yelling my ear off…"

"Well I don't know much about what happened. Demyx just came running in chased by Larxene who was throwing knives and Xigbar who was laughing and-"

"That's enough…" Xemnas cut Axel off, turning to look at Xigbar. "Explain."

"I didn't do anything…" Xigbar said slowly, "…much…" He added in a whisper that no one else heard.

"Larxene…" Xemnas sighed heavily, "Please tell me what happened…"

"I woke up and I couldn't find my damn bra…AGAIN!" Larxene growled, "I asked Xigbar about it and this time he sad it was Demyx! It makes sense considering the little whelp had stolen my underwear before!" She snapped.

"We already established that I'm _not _the mysterious panty thief!" Demyx cried.

"Don't lie!" Larxene snarled, "They were in your room!"

"I didn't put them there!" Demyx insisted, "It was just like today! They were just _there_ and I woke up to little miss crazy freak standing over me with knives!"

Xemnas frowned, hand moving to rub his temple as the others began shouting again. "ENOUGH!" He had to bring order again after several moments. "Saix! Give Xigbar the highest ranking mission you have prepared for today. No, double the two hardest missions and give them to him. That should teach him to cause panic in my castle. Give Larxene Xigbar's mission and just get the hell Demyx out of here. Once you're finished…please come and see me…" He left.

Saix sighed heavily, "This is going to throw everything off…let me see…Vexen is already out so I don't have to worry about him. Axel, I know I said you'd be able to have an easy day today but I'm going to have to give Demyx your recon mission since the one I planned for him isn't something I'd send him alone on…"

"So just don't send me anywhere?" Axel asked sharply.

"You'll be taking the mission I'd prepared for Larxene." Saix said shortly.

"Oh fun…" Axel sighed.

"Xigbar, you'll be taking the two missions I prepared for Xaldin…"

"Wonderful." Xigbar said, looking rather disgusted.

"Larxene, you're taking Xigbar's mission."

"Yay for me." Larxene frowned.

"Lexeaus, please take Luxord's mission."

"Sure." Lexeaus said softly.

"Zexion, I'm sending you on Lexeaus's old mission."

"Right…" Zexion said, having returned to trying to fix his book.

"Luxord…take on Demyx's mission…"

"Of course." Luxord said, collecting his cards.

"Demyx, you're on Axel's recon mission in Twilight Town. Your job is to examine the suspicious happenings around the Old Mansion in the forest…."

"I'm out of here as soon as I get dressed." Demyx said sharply.

"Dismissed." Saix finished and told everyone the details about their new missions before leaving. Demyx, however, was out of the room before he could finish saying 'dismissed' and grumbled as he walked down the hall. Today was going to be a long day.

It was about fifteen minutes later when he finally left the castle through the Dark Corridor without telling Saix he was leaving. He appeared at the Sandlot area, looking about with a small sort of frown on his face, sighing. "Alright…so I have to go to the Old Mansion and perform some stinking recon…big deal. I'll just avoid any other enemies…" He started forward.

He marched his way through to Sandlot and down the street, into the Tram Common before staring at the group of Heartless that appeared before him, blocking his way in full. "Seriously, man!" He shouted in anger and distress, "Is everyone out to get me!?" He jumped forward, eliminating enough of the enemies to make his way through before growling to himself and continuing on his way.

He entered the forest through the hole in the wall and was met by more Heartless, this time shadows. With one swing, he took the trio of them out and marched forward, his sitar thrown to his side. Nothing would quell his boiling temper but finishing his work and going back to sleep. He would have to grow used to either sleeping while the others were on missions or sleeping with his eyes closed, either way he'd have less sleep than normal as well as more work to deal with. "Man! Why does this shit have to happen to me!?" He cried in a rather pained voice.

It took him another few moments to bring himself to a still before releasing a sigh, repeating that it was just some recon and it'd all be over soon in his head religiously. He continued to push his way through the forest, striking down random shadows as they appeared. "I don't even know why they couldn't just tell me to chill. It didn't _have _to be a mission…not that this is a mission! I bet the gate will be locked like it always is…and then I'll tell them I couldn't get it…" He paused, "But Saix'll grill me if I try to get away with that! Man…I don't feel like climbing the damn wall…"

He pushed into the clearing in front of the mansion and blinked up towards the gate. "It's…not…locked…" He muttered softly to himself before jumping up in success. "YES! Finally luck is on my side!" He proceeded to dance around with a grin, humming to himself before straightening up. "Let's get this show on the road!"

He marched through the gate with his goofy grin plastered on his face and began looking around without really _looking _around. It was just an old mansion and there wasn't anything to really _look _at. That's what he thought at least when he was blinded by a flash of light, stumbled forward and tripped over something, falling on his face.

He leapt to his feet, frowning as his eyes landed on a girl in torn up clothes. His eyes widened and he jumped backwards. Was _this _the strange happenings that Saix wanted Axel to investigate? Strange flashes off light and girls appearing out of no where? This was any man with a heart's dream, but sadly Demyx was not a man with a heart and the girl was in his way. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked with an odd sort of frown on his face, thinking he was still talking to himself as it seemed that the girl was knocked out.

He looked her over. Her skin was pale and she looked prettier than Larxene or any of the girls that had been walking around the town. Her hair was a deep shade of maroon red, like Axel's but with more of an almost purple shade to it and it fell to her shoulders. He leaned forward, brushing it from her face and frowning as he tried to wake her up. After several attempts she shifted, making an 'hmmm' sound and he leaned back.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes as the fluttered open. They were a sharp golden color and they sparkled in the sun. It reminded him of water and he subconsciously started running his hand over his sitar, continuing to stare at her as she stared back. "I'm sorry…" He finally said, "I didn't mean to wake you up…"

She continued to stare blankly and Demyx frowned, "Um…right…" He said slowly, "You got a name?"

The girl gave no answer, again, and Demyx blinked. "It'd be nice if all girls were like you and just didn't talk…hopefully you don't have a temper like…wait! What am I saying? It's not like I'm going to take you home or anything! Well…" He continued to look at her, "I probably should take you home, shouldn't I? Maybe you're like…another Nobody, like us!"

She tilted her head to the side, looking confused and he spotted the charm bracelet on her wrist that read 'Ayumi'. "Hm…" Demyx smiled at her, "That must be your name if you've got a charm bracelet that says it! Alright, Ayumi! Let's take you back to the castle." He rose to his feet and opened the dark corridor before helping her stand and walking through.

They arrived in the middle of the now clean Grey Area and Demyx gazed around slowly, frowning as he half expected to be ambushed by Xigbar again. Or worse. He took a deep breath and turned to look at the girl, whom he'd proper decided was Ayumi. "You should…just stay here, alright? I'll go and find Saix!" He said, pointing at the ground with his hand before turning to march off. She followed his motion of pointing, staring at him with confused eyes as he walked off.

It was seconds before she was following him again, marching proudly like he was. Hearing the footsteps, Demyx turned to face her. "I told you to stay in the Grey Area…" He started slowly, staring down at her rather confused face and smiled slightly. "Alright, you can come with me, but make sure you follow!" She blinked at him and he turned again, marching off with her at his tail. They scaled a good amount of the castle, only to find that they couldn't find anyone. They finally returned to the Grey Area, only to find Saix standing in wait for them.

"There you are…I've been waiting for you to report in for hours…it was a recon mission not a…" Saix had been speaking with his hand over his temples and when he moved it to see the girl, his body went still. "What is that?" He asked sharply.

Demyx took a deep breath, "You said to investigate the strange happenings around the mansion…by that you meant…"

"The strange flashes that Luxord had reported the other day. Yes?" Saix stared at Demyx, "But I didn't say anything about…a female…" He said sharply.

"I was walking around in the front of the mansion when I saw one of the flashes…well sort of…it kind of blinded me and then I tripped over her! But the weird thing is that she wasn't there before the flash!" Demyx said, making wide movements with his arms as he retold the story.

"So you brought her back to base?" Saix asked, glancing at the girl behind Demyx, who was copying his wild arm motions with a still confused sort of stare.

"I figured that she could be the source of the flashes or maybe she's a Nobody, like us! So I brought her back to base so I could get your opinion on the matter…" Demyx glanced over his shoulder at Ayumi, who had stopped copying him. "The only issue is…that she doesn't talk much…or do much for that matter…I think her name is Ayumi…at least that's what I've been calling her, since it's on her little charm bracelet."

"One moment…" Saix said and stepped forward. He took her arm and frowned slightly as he looked at the bracelet on her wrist. The letters said 'AYUMI' in all capitals and on the back of each of them read 'AILEY' in all capital letters. He moved down to look at her matching anklet, which read 'AIMI' on one side and 'AIKO' on the other. He sighed heavily and stood again, looking the girl over the rest of the way before finding what he was looking for. He glanced up at Xigbar, who was asleep on the couch, having just returned about fifteen minutes ago.

"Xigbar!" Saix shouted.

Xigbar jolted awake, looking around like he was in the midst of a battle before going rather still as his eyes landed on the girl. "What's she doing in here?" He asked sharply, eyes narrowed and mouth set in a frown. "I thought Aiko was dead for good…"

"Her name isn't Aiko!" Demyx said with a frown, "It's Ayumi!"

"Ayumi…" Xigbar smirked and rose to his feet as Zexion entered the room, holding his book protectively. He froze as well, the moment his eyes fell upon Ayumi. If Demyx didn't know better, he'd have called the look on Zexion's face pained. Xigbar glanced at Zexion, "What do you make of it?"

Zexion bit down on his lip, "Demyx, leave." He ordered, "Tell Xaldin, Lexeaus, and Even they've been summoned to a meeting…"

"But I…" Demyx frowned.

"Go, now!" Zexion ordered in a sharper tone before looking at Xigbar and opening a Dark Corridor, pushing the larger member in it and pointing for Saix to follow. Demyx gave the girl a wave and a small frown, closing his eyes as he walked off. Zexion ushered Ayumi into the Dark Corridor and it closed.

Within seconds the original six members along with the seventh had gathered where nothing gathers. "What's so urgent, Zexion?" Xemnas asked with a sigh as he gazed down towards Zexion before glancing towards the girl in the center, eyes sharpening. "What's this?"

"Her name is supposedly Ayumi…" Saix informed, "Demyx found her outside the old mansion. Her charm bracelet reads on one side Ayumi and on the other side Ailey…she has a matching anklet that reads Aimi on one side and Aiko on the other…and I found this." He held up a small keychain sword.

Xigbar looked up at Xemnas, "It gave me quite a shock too. She looks so much like 7A it's shocking…"

"This is quite amazing. She looks just like the little runt…save a few changes here and there." Xaldin grunted.

Vexen stared downwards, "This could prove interesting. She looks like 7A but she's not the little brat after all and she's not a Nobody either…which means…"

"That Zexion's research on 7A, the information about her possibly having a copy, is true…" Lexeaus said slowly.

"And that means…" Xemnas turned to look at Saix, "Call a meeting among the rest of the members. Right now."

Saix nodded and vanished with a puff of smoke.

"If my research is true…I suggest we put her under the eye of a weaker member…" Zexion said slowly, "So that the person she gets closest to is someone we can control…"

Xigbar looked up at Xemnas, "Are we introducing her into our ranks…?" he asked slowly.

"In a sense…" Xemnas said sharply, gazing around as the other members began to appear. Once the chairs were filled, all twelve of them, he smiled. "My friends…forgive me for calling a meeting so late in the day but I have an announcement to make." Eyes fell on the superior, "We're taking in a ward. Not another member exactly, but another roommate who will hopefully help on specific missions and further our movements towards our goal."

Demyx looked excited and his eyes flickered down to Ayumi who was still staring up at things randomly. "Demyx." Xemnas said sharply, "We're placing her under your control."

The room gasped and Demyx went rigid. "Me!? Are you serious, man!?" He demanded.

"Yes…" Xemnas said shortly, "You'll be in charge of teaching her what she's going to need to know…"

"She can be taught…?" Demyx asked nervously.

"She can." Zexion muttered.

"Don't screw this up!" Xemnas called to Demyx, grinning his usually confident grin. "Dismissed."

Demyx groaned as all the other members excluding Xemnas and Saix vanished. "I assume this means I have to share a room with her…?" He asked slowly.

"That's correct." Xemnas smirked.

Demyx frowned, "Fine! I'm going to bed!" He huffed and vanished, appearing again next to Ayumi.

"Hold on." Xemnas said slowly.

"What is it this time?" Demyx cried in distress.

"You're missions for seven days will be postponed. In that time span, you are to teach her until she's self sufficient, introduce her properly to the other members, and do any other tasks that you believe need to be done for the girl. You'll have to teach her to fight, get her clothing, and show her around until she can handle things on her own. After seven days she'll be sent out on her own." Xemnas said shortly, grinning as Saix huffed from his side.

"This is going to throw everything all over the place!" The second in command frowned.

"Don't let it bother you, Saix. Once she remembers how to use her weapon and fight proper, speaking of which you should give her weapon back to Demyx, she'll be able to accomplish missions on Xigbar's level or higher." Xemnas said, watching as Saix threw the keychain to Demyx. "You'll also have to try and teach her how to fight."

Demyx's face fell further, if possible. His bad day had just gotten twenty times worse.

* * *

Ehem! So I hope you enjoyed this newest work from me! On a side note, this was published 1-18-10 which is exactly a year from the publishing date of Tears Of Angels! I'm quite proud of this fact...  
Anyway! We'll see you soon!  
Love ya!  
Miya


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Friends

D Is For Drama

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Friends

Demyx rolled over in his sleep, muttering something as he did so and releasing a yawn. The little voice in the back of his head told him it was time to wake up because he had something to do but he ignored it, as he often did, and tried to fall back asleep. Sadly, the little voice just wouldn't leave him alone and he groaned opening his eyes sleepily. "I'm awake…I'm aw-HOLY SHIT A WOMAN!" He jumped backwards at the sight of Ayumi on the couch, head spinning, and closed his eyes. _Calm down, man, it's the girl you found yesterday…don't wake her up…_

Demyx rose to his feet, running over the happenings of the previous day in his mind before taking a deep breath. He'd gotten into trouble with Larxene again, somehow, and then managed to get himself sent on recon. He found the girl, brought her back, and ended up with her in his care. Now he had to teach her. He groaned to himself, he would have to teach her to talk and to fight and how to do girly things! He didn't know how to do girly things! He pulled his cloak on, stomping his feet and turning to face her again, jumping backwards in shock when he saw she was awake.

She stared at him as he stepped around the couch to look at her. "Alright, so apparently I have to teach you…but I'm not exactly sure how to do that…I guess I'll introduce you to the members while I teach you today…so we should start with the basics. When I tell you someone's name, it means that's what you're supposed to call them, understand? Places and things have names too…"

Ayumi blinked and nodded slowly, "A name…is something one calls…another person or a place or thing." She said with a smile, looking up to make sure she was right.

"Hey!" Demyx grinned, "You're not so bad at this! This was really easy! To start off with, my name is Demyx!"

She pointed at him. "Demyx."

"Yeah! And your name is Ayumi."

She pointed at herself, "Ayumi."

Demyx began pointing at things around the room. "That there is a bed, you sleep on it and you're sitting on a couch, you can sleep on that too…well you can pretty much sleep anywhere you want as long as you're tired…"

"Sleep?" Ayumi asked slowly.

"It's what you do after each day. You get in bed or wherever you feel like and you go to sleep. You'll be sleeping on my couch here for a while." Demyx explained.

"Sleep is done after the day. Demyx sleeps in bed and Ayumi sleeps on couch." She repeated.

"Right! Now that is a door and this is the floor and that's the ceiling and the walls…we're standing in what's called a castle that belongs to the Organization, our friends so to speak." Demyx explained slowly. "I'll introduce you to all of them later…"

Ayumi repeated what he had said carefully before looking up for reassurance. "Alright…the stuff you put on your body…these are called clothes. You always have to make sure you put on your day clothes when you wake up…speaking of which…we'll have to see if we can get you some clothes tomorrow…"

"Clothes cover the body…" Ayumi said slowly.

"Okay. The blue thing over there, next to my bed. That's a sitar; it's my sitar to be exact! It makes music…music's a pretty awesome thing and I can't explain it in words…you'll have to figure it out yourself!"

"Demyx's sitar…makes music."

"Good." Demyx smiled, "It's also my weapon. A weapon is something you use when you fight enemies, the bad guys…people that aren't your friends or part of your organization and crap. Your weapon is apparently the keychain that you got attacked you're your waist right there."

Ayumi looked down, "A weapon…" She said slowly, rising to her feet, "…is used in battle…" She grabbed the keychain and pulled it from her waist, watching it transform into a rather large red sword, "…to protect yourself and what you care about…"

"Er…" Demyx was rather shocked by the sheer size of her sword and he nodded slowly, "That's right. You fight for what you believe in…for your goals…I'll go over how to fight later…"

Something in Ayumi's eyes seemed to click as she gazed at her sword and she looked at Demyx with more confidence than previously. "I know how to fight…" She said softly, her eyes sparkling. "They taught me already…"

Demyx blinked at Ayumi, something in his body drawn towards her. "Who…who are they?" He asked slowly, surprised by the fact that she'd managed to muster that much of a sentence. In the back of his mind he wondered if Xemnas and Zexion really meant she'd learn, or if they mean he needed to teach her until she remembered. If it was the second then…

Ayumi looked up from her, reattaching the chain to her waist and causing it to shrink before gazing at Demyx. "Men in white lab coats…" She said quietly.

Demyx leaned forward so that their faces were closer, interested. "What are you talking about…?" He asked slowly. If it was the second idea in his mind, that she just needed to remember, then why didn't they tell him how to do it…

Ayumi stepped forward, "The people who…"

"Demyx! I see you're already all over your new room mate!" A rather arrogant voice reached Demyx's ears and he pulled away from Ayumi, blinking in confusion. Ayumi also pulled back, looking around slowly, the confused look returning to her face. "Wow! I knew you were desperate but this? This is low man, really low!"

"Xiggy." Demyx complained rather loudly, turning to face the man at the door behind him. "Seriously, it's not what it looks like you sick minded idiot! I'm not that much of an ass!"

"Just as much of an ass as all of us, considering we're hardly different from each other, unless you count our past." Xigbar smirked.

"Well perhaps in my past I learned how to treat women, unlike you! You filthy little undergarment stealing, friend framing, arrow shooting jerk!" Demyx snapped, still angry about the day before.

"Demyx! That is no what to speak in front of the lady!" Xigbar walked over to Ayumi, looking down at her with interest. "He's treating you right, isn't he, Ai?" He asked with a smirk, "If he isn't then I can show you a good time! Whaddya say?"

"Hey! Don't accuse me of talking bad in front of her when you're worse!" Demyx complained.

"You thought I meant…" Xigbar laughed, "As if! I can't go and do something like that when she has this face! Even without a heart, I still know right from wrong and something like that would be _so _wrong!"

Demyx blinked, "What face?" He asked slowly.

"You'll find out…maybe." Xigbar smirked, still standing near Ayumi.

"Demyx…" Ayumi finally spoke, glancing over to the blond who was now on the other side of the room. "Who is this? Is he one of the friends you mentioned?"

"A good for nothing rotten idiot, that's what he is…" Demyx grumbled under his breath before sighing heavily. "Yeah, he's one of the 'friends' I mentioned. He's the second official member of the Organization, his name is Xigbar. The Freeshooter. His weapon is an arrow gun and he's got control over space…"

"Oh…" Ayumi looked up at Xigbar.

Demyx paused, "When you meet someone, you tell them your name and say it's nice to meet you…or something like that. At least tell them your name."

"My name is Ayumi. It's nice to meet you." Ayumi said smiling up at Xigbar.

"Did he tell you his title, number, weapon, and power yet?" Xigbar asked, glancing at Demyx.

Ayumi blinked, looking confused. "Only that his name is Demyx and his weapon is his sitar."

"Oh…" Xigbar smiled, "Well! He's the ninth official member of the Organization, goes by the name of Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne. His weapon is the sitar over there and he's got control over water. You follow?"

Ayumi nodded eagerly, "Yeah!"

Xigbar smirked, "You're pretty cute…"

"What?"

"Cute…attractive…everything Demyx isn't!" Xigbar said, ruffling Ayumi's hair.

"Demyx isn't…cute?" Ayumi asked slowly, looking over her shoulder towards Demyx, whose face fell.

"That's harsh, man, that's really harsh!" Demyx looked dismayed as he stared towards Xigbar, who was busy playing with Ayumi's hair. "Dude! Don't ignore me!" He sighed heavily, looking up towards the ceiling. It was a good thing, he had to admit, that Xigbar was interested in Ayumi. It meant that he wouldn't have to work quite as hard as previously.

"We should find you some new clothes, shouldn't we, little Ai!"

"Why do you keep calling me Ai?" Ayumi asked, tilting her head to the side as she gazed up towards Xigbar.

"Oh! It's called a nickname! It's another name for a person that you think is pretty cool…or you know, that asks you to call them that!" Xigbar smiled, "So you can call me Xiggy and I'll call you Ai! That make sense to you, squirt?"

"Sure!" Ayumi said nodding and looking at Demyx, "And I can call Demyx…Demy, right?" She asked with a grin.

Demyx's face fell further into a frown. "Xigbar, don't you have like…a mission or something that'll get you the hell away from me!?"

"As if! My mission today was easy! It's what happens when you get into trouble! You get a day of punishment and then you get an easy day to make up for it." Xigbar smiled softly, "So! From this moment on I'll be helping you give little miss Ai here the grand tour of the castle."

Demyx look flustered. "Are you serious? This sucks majorly."

Ayumi walked over to Demyx, blinking up towards him, "What's…wrong?"

Demyx shook his head, "It's nothing, let's go…"

Xigbar led the way down the halls with Ayumi at his side and Demyx trailing behind them. He couldn't help but let himself relax as Xigbar took a huge pile of weight off his shoulders, pointing things out to the girl and showing her all about the castle. They scaled up and down and all around, taking up most of the day just teaching the girl where everything was so she wouldn't get lost. Demyx partially wondered if she'd be able to do well getting around considering she didn't seem able to open a Dark Corridor, but it was something they'd deal with later.

"Hey Demyx…" Xigbar called to the day dreaming sitar player over his shoulder with a smirk in voice. "You do realize that I'm doing your mission for the day, right? You totally owe me for this!"

"Man! You're not serious!" Demyx frowned, jerking out of his day dream. "That's so unfair! You're the one who came in and totally took over!"

"As if!"

Ayumi's eyes began to wander as her caretakers proceeded to argue with each other. She blinked as he eyes landed on a rather large group talking in a semi-circle. The group was made up of about six different men, all in standard black cloaks. She wondered towards them, each face familiar from the day before, and stared. The group was in a half circle around a tall man with silver white hair, darker skin and sharp golden eyes. This was the man who had the tallest chair in the round room, Ayumi remembered. Standing to his left was a man who had blue white hair and golden eyes with an X shaped scar on his face. His name was Saix, that's what Demyx had called him. Then there was a rather frightening looking man with black hair and dark eyes, a very tall and buff man with earthy red hair, a skinny man with blond hair, and finally a short man with black and silver hair over his face.

It was the man with the tall chair who looked up and noticed Ayumi first. He smiled slightly and glanced around at the others, "We have a visitor." He said softly. Ayumi stared at him and he motioned for her to come to him. She pointed to herself and he nodded as all the eyes landed on her. She stepped into the group, stopping before him. "Where's the boy I told to look after you?"

Ayumi looked up thoughtfully, "You mean…Demyx?" She asked slowly.

"Yes…yes Demyx." The man smiled.

"He and…and…" Ayumi looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning, "And Xigbar started um…shouting at each other…I came over here…because…I don't know…what's wanting to know what's happening called?"

The skinny blond man rolled his eyes and glanced away. "It's called curiosity, idiot."

"Now Vexen!" The silver haired man said sharply, "Be polite to our guest…she's highly important you know…"

"Idiot?" Ayumi looked at the group cluelessly.

"It's an insult…" The silver haired man said warmly, grinning down at her with an odd spark in his eye.

"Is that…" Ayumi looked at the man, "A bad thing?"

"It is." He responded and Ayumi frowned slightly. "Don't let him get to you. Now why don't you tell us your name…"

Ayumi looked utterly confused, quite sure they already knew her name. She shook her head and smiled weakly, "My name is Ayumi, Mr. I'm afraid…that I don't know your names…"

"Ayumi…" The man repeated with a further smirk, taking a deep breath. "Alright…I suppose we should introduce ourselves…but first would you tell me how Xigbar or Demyx introduced themselves…"

"Um…" Ayumi looked thoughtful, "Title, number, weapon, power, and name of course." She repeated Xigbar's words perfectly with a confident grin.

"Perfect…" The silver haired man, "We'll each introduce ourselves individually then. I'm No. I around here. My name is Xemnas, the Superior. I use ethereal blades and have power over the nothingness…"

"Xemnas…" Ayumi smiled, "It's nice to meet you…So right after you comes Xigbar…and then…who's No. III?"

"Me." The black haired man said, watching as Ayumi spun to look at him. "No. III, Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer. I use lances and have power over wind."

"Xaldin…" Ayumi giggled, "So…Xemnas then Xigbar…then Xaldin…then…"

"That would be me." The skinny blond said coldly, only for Xemnas to shoot him a warning glance. "No. IV, Vexen, the Chilly Academic. I use a shield and have power over ice."

"Vexen…" Ayumi smiled warmly at him and he glared. She looked away, seeming somewhat upset. "So…Xemnas…Xigbar…Xaldin…Vexen…and who next?"

"Me…" The tallest of them said, making Ayumi jump slightly. "No. V, Lexaeus, the Silent Hero. I use an Axe Sword and have power over the earth…"

"Oh…" Ayumi still looked somewhat frightened. "Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus…"

"Zexion." The man with hair over his eyes spoke up for the first time, looking almost pained as he watched Ayumi. "No. VI, Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer. I use a Lexicon and have power of illusions…"

"Alright!" Ayumi grinned happily. "I think I'm getting a hang of this! Xemnas, Xigbar, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion…and then…let me guess…you're next?" She pointed at Saix.

"Correct." Saix responded. "No. VII, Saix, the Lunar Diviner. I use a claymore and have the power of the moon."

"Kay! So that's everyone here so far…" Ayumi counted on her fingers. "Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix…does Demyx come next?"

"Almost…" Xemnas said slowly, "Axel is before him…"

"Who's Axel?" Ayumi looked around eagerly.

"He's not here at the moment, he's out on a mission…he'll be back in a few days…he's No. VIII also called the Flurry of Dancing Flames. He fights with dual chakrams and controls fire…" Saix said sharply.

"And then there's Demyx!" Ayumi said with an excited tone of voice.

"Very good…" Xemnas smirked again and glanced over Ayumi's shoulder. "Ah…Xigbar, Demyx…are you two quite done arguing over whatever you were arguing about?"

"We are." Demyx said with a defeated look on his face. "Did they all introduce themselves, Ayumi?" He asked slowly.

"Yep! I know all of their names!" Ayumi said looking up at Demyx with a smile before pointing and reciting it again. "Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Saix!"

"Wonderful!" Xigbar laughed and glanced at Xemnas, "Well! We'll take her to the Grey Area now and maybe we'll find the other members." Xigbar led Demyx and Ayumi away.

"She's learning quickly." Saix frowned.

"Of course she is." Xemnas watched as the trio turned a corner.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the Grey Area, and the way there Xigbar had continued to point things out to Ayumi and had even begun quizzing her over things. Once they reached the Grey Area, she could identify some of the major areas of the castle and detail how to reach them. Xigbar glowed proudly at how much he'd taught her and glanced up as they reached their destination. The only member there was Luxord, who was playing with his cards.

Xigbar pulled Ayumi over and sat down on the couch across from Luxord. Demyx followed slowly, sitting on the other side. "Who's this…?" Ayumi asked, pointing at Luxord.

The blond looked up at the new comers, a sly grin on his face as he flipped his cards around. Ayumi watched in amazement before smiling up at him. He nodded, "I see you've brought the new girl…Xigbar, Demyx…are you here to introduce her…"

"That's right, Luxord." Xigbar grinned. "Go on, Ayumi…"

"Oh!" Ayumi smiled happily, "My name's Ayumi!"

"No. X." Luxord said slowly, "My name's Luxord, though sometimes they call me the Gambler of Fate. I fight with my cards and control time…"

Ayumi's eyes glittered as he watched Luxord, who continued flipping his cards around in an elegant fashion. "It's nice to meet you." She said with a small smile.

"Of course it's nice to meet you as well." Luxord put his cards down, "Are these two treating your well, little miss?"

"I think so…" Ayumi smiled happily.

"Wonderful." Luxord said with a grin, "If you need anything you can ask me for help…"

"But it'll cost you." Xigbar muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Of course…everything has a cost." Luxord said sharply. Demyx stared at him, obviously thinking of how weird he was. "The others are here." Luxord said slowly.

"Larxene…" Demyx groaned as two more figures entered the Grey Area.

Ayumi and Xigbar both looked up at the two that had just entered and Xigbar laughed. "Well…Larxene is the only other girl so we'll have to ask to borrow some of her clothes…make a good impression, Ayumi."

"Good…impression?" Ayumi blinked.

"Just do what you've been doing." Xigbar laughed, helping her up and pulling her over to the newest members of the Organization. One was a taller man with pinkish hair and blue eyes while the other was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. "Marluxia, Larxene."

"What do you want?" The girl demanded before staring at Ayumi. "Oh…you better not be trying to push her on me!"

"As if!" Xigbar laughed, "This is Ayumi…she's the castle's guest."

"Yeah…that's what Xemnas said…" Larxene said bitterly.

Ayumi stared at the man. "Hello…" She said slowly.

"Hello." The man said back, "I suppose I should introduce myself…I'm No. XI. My name is Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin. I wield a scythe and have power over flowers…"

"It's nice to meet you, Marluxia." Ayumi said slowly before looking at the blond.

"No. XII. Call me Larxene. Though they call me the Savage Nymph. I use knives…kunai to be exact, and control lightening." Larxene said sharply. "They call you Ayumi, right, shrimp?"

"Yeah…" Ayumi said, looking up at Larxene.

"The way they've got you dressed is sexual harassment. I should've expected as much from Demyx the idiot over there." Larxene looked at Xigbar and Demyx, eyes sharp before giving a small smirk at the girl. "You know what! I'm in a good mood today. Follow me and I'll fix you up with some clothes."

"Alright." Ayumi followed after Larxene as she opened a Dark Corridor. They entered Larxene's room and Ayumi glanced around. "This is your room?"

"That's right." Larxene said with a smirk. She grabbed a brush and threw it at Ayumi, who caught it. "Run that through your hair to get all the knots out while I look for some clothes for you to wear…"

Ayumi looked down at the brush and started pushing it through her hair. It didn't take long to do and once she was finished she looked back at Larxene who walked over to her. "You look like you're about the same size around the waist as me…but your chest might be a problem…but we can deal with that…"

Larxene dressed Ayumi in a brown dress with no straps other than the collar attached that went around her neck. It fell down to the ground on the left side and was slit up the right side all the way to the waist. There was a loose brown belt around the waist that Larxene attacked the sword keychain to. It was topped off with brown boots and long brown, fingerless gloves that went three fourths of the way up the arms. "What do you think?" Larxene asked.

"It's…nice…" Ayumi smiled brightly, "What about the black cloaks…should I wear one of those…"

"Not yet…not until Xemnas tells us that you should we should have you wear one." Larxene smiled, "Alright…so we should see what the others think, right?" She looked at Ayumi like she was an experiment and laughed, opening a Dark Corridor and helping Ayumi through.

Xigbar looked up as the two girls entered again and he blinked. He might not have emotions, but he knew from memories and the physical make up of his body that Ayumi looked amazing. Demyx glanced over his shoulder and blinked, eyes widening at the girl. "W-W-Wow, Larxene." He muttered.

"I know." Larxene laughed proudly.

Ayumi blinked around at the surprised looks on the other's faces, a small smile coming across her face. "Do I look good?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Demyx nodded with a smile, glancing over to Xigbar, who was staring at the group. He was engulfed in a Dark Corridor and Demyx blinked, slightly confused.

Xigbar appeared in the round room with the other original members as well as Saix and stared around at them. He had entered in the middle of the conversation, stopping Saix mid-sentence. "Please repeat what you were saying, don't stop on my account." He smirked.

"We were talking about what we're doing about the girl." Xaldin said sharply.

"Of course." Xigbar smiled.

"As I was saying…Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen…it all depends on rather or not your research involving the girl is corrected. That is what will determine rather or not we take action and advance the project." Saix said sharply.

"Don't doubt our research." Vexen said sharply, glaring at Saix.

"I don't doubt your research…I doubt your ability to perform well." Saix said calmly, not even looking at Vexen. "I personally thing waiting to take action would be best, Lord Xemnas."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but no one asked what you thought, Saix." Vexen said coldly.

"Fortunately, we didn't ask for your opinion either." Saix said dully, turning his eyes up to Xemnas, Xaldin and Xigbar.

"How well is she advancing, Xigbar?" Xemnas asked, as if fully ignoring the conversation between Vexen and Saix.

"Already one day and she's got all the basics down. In a week she'll be at the top of her game, I'm almost sure of it." Xigbar smiled slyly.

"Then it's just as we thought, Xemnas." Xaldin said slowly.

"It is…" Xemnas smiled slyly.

"Lord Xemnas, I don't believe that advancing the project is wise…" Saix insisted.

"Well it appears that he doesn't care." Vexen laughed, "I'll take on the project again as lead, of course."

"No…" Xemnas said sharply.

Vexen went still, "What!?"

Xemnas looked about, "You may have been the lead of the project as a human…but that was a foolish mistake made by our foolish mentor…Lexaeus…who do you think is best suited for the role as head of the project."

Lexaeus looked up, "If you mean who is most capable of performing the needed experiments…I must agree with Vexen…"

"We don't have emotions to tie us down anymore, Lexaeus, who knew S7A the best out of us is what I'm asking." Xemnas spoke with a sharp tone. "Other than myself."

"Oh…" Lexaeus looked, "Xigbar and Zexion."

Xemnas smirked in victory, glancing from Xigbar to Zexion. "And who knew more about the actual project?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Zexion, sir. He was second in command behind Vexen…" Lexaeus said slowly.

"Then Zexion…you will be given command of this project…we knew all there was to know about S7A but we need to know more about this one…about Ayumi…" Xemnas glanced down at the younger member, smirking. "You're up to the task right…? If you aren't it would make me question your loyalty…"

Zexion looked at the ground, "Of course…" He said slowly.

"Wonderful…"

"But when are we advancing the project?" Saix insisted.

"Zexion…?"

"We'll give her ten days…and then start the testing again." Zexion said quietly.

"There you have it, Saix." Xemnas smiled, "Dismissed."

* * *

And here we go with Chapter 2! The way I brought it to an end is shit, I know. You really don't need to tell me that twice xD! SO! I hope you all enjoyed it, not that I think there are a lot of you reading…but still I suppose it doesn't really bother me much! You guys who do read are all amazing and epic and deserve prizes!  
Much Love,  
Miya-Chan


End file.
